Anything
by SmotheredButBreathing
Summary: Jane can't hide her feelings anymore, but does she truly have the courage to tell her best friend that she is in love with her? And even if she does tell her, and Maura feels the same, how will things play out between the pair? Will it be everything they ever hoped and dreamed for? Or will there be trouble in paradise?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own, nor am I affiliated in anyway with the show Rizzoli and Isles, I simply love the characters and making my own twist to there story. **

Jane's POV

You can't, you can't say no anymore, you can't look at her and act like you aren't completely head over heals in love with her. Every part of her, you need her on this level that you never knew you could need anything or anyone, yet here you sit, looking in the most beautiful set of hazel eyes that have ever been, knowing that if she leaves, you will die. Maybe not physically, but emotionally, mentally, you would not be able to survive without her by your side. That is why you don't tell her, why you can't tell her, your best friend. If she knew you loved her, that you were in love with her, she would run and you would lose her altogether. But on nights like these, when she is setting right beside you, her head on your shoulder, and her hand on your thigh, it's nights like these that you start to think that maybe she loves you too, that maybe she wants to tell you as much as you want to tell her. So you turn your neck to look at her.

"Maur, you know that you can tell me anything right?" You say over the movie, hoping to pry it out of her, or at least give you some hint that she feels the same.

"Almost anything," she replies and you turn your head to look at her more fully, wondering if this is the clue that you were looking for.

"No Maura, anything, anything." You say stressing the word anything, trying to get her to understand without actually saying what you feel.

"Somethings, Jane, don't need to be said, I enjoy your friendship too much to truly tell you everything." She explains, and now you know, she might actually love you too.

I know, I can't tell you everything either." You say being encrypted enough that you wouldn't completely blow your cover.

"Really?" She asks, turning her body to look at you straight on.

"Yeah I mean I can't tell you about what I had for lunch, or you will give me a lecture." You joke, chickening out.

For a moment she shows disappointment before regaining her composure and giving you a disapproving grin. "Can you really tell me everything?" She asks on a more serious note.

"No." You reply not trusting your voice to much more, but when Maura doesn't say anything you decide to risk it. "I wish I could though," you say turning yourself so that your knees are touching hers.

"I wish you would, because you can," she says and you take a deep breath. "You see if I tell you everything you will run, it's what you do Jane, but I won't run." She finishes and you have never felt so close to telling her.

"You won't run?" You ask and you're surprised at how much you sound like a child.

"Never," she promised, a hopefulness in her voice.

"There is something I need to tell you Maura, and I hope you with be happy about it," you say and she simply nods for you to continue. "I love you Maur, and not in the way that a best friend is supposed to love a best friend, I am in love with you." You have to stop, you can hear your voice failing you.

"I love you too Jane, I am so glad that you finally, what is it you say? 'Grew a pair' and told me," she laughed

"God I love you!" You laugh pulling her into a hug.

"You can kiss me now you know," she says obviously trying to ease into the situation.

"Oh yeah," you smile a coy smile preparing yourself. You look into those eyes, and for a moment you lose yourself in them. These are the eyes that have seen you at your highest and don't think you were insane, and at your lowest and didn't run. These are the eyes that watched as you took a bullet to the ribs, or a fist to your face. These eyes watched as you screamed out in terror in the middle of the night. These are the eyes that showed so much excitement and joy at the thought of helping you raise a child, and so much pain at the realization that it would never happen. These eyes have cried, and laughed and held secret conversations that only your eyes would understand. These are the eyes that have been there through it all.

"Jane, for goodness sake, just kiss me already!" You hear her say and you realize that your moment lasted longer than you thought. You quickly close the gap between your lips and the ones in front of you. You try to keep it slow, not wanting to push things too far.

Lips move against lips, hand roam over backs, and shoulders, and lock themselves in hair. You back only when necessary and smile at the sight before you, Maura Isles is flustered and finally you are the cause.

"So that was…" you start, but pause, searching for a word that would come close to even describing it.

"Wow," is all the genius in front of you says.

"That's all you have to say? Nothing about how the current state of euphoria that we are in is caused by some chemical substance in our brains?" You joke making her as you run your fingers through your own hair.

"Somethings can't be described with science Jane. That's why we touch, kiss, make love, because somethings have to be shown, not explained." She tells you and you smile at how emotional she is, and how open she is with you.

"Well in that case," you start, moving closer to her, "I am gonna need a lot of time to show you how much I love you Maur." You whisper in her ear, pressing a kiss right below it.

"Jane." She sighs out and you're sure you've never heard a more arousing sound.

"I'm going to need forever." You breath against her lips before firmly pressing yours to them. Slowly like before, you move your lips with hers, trying to stay calm, but you can't except to moan when you feel her tongue run along your bottom lip begging for entrance that you resist.

As your tongues slide against each other it's almost as if a fire is set inside your best friend, and it almost startles you when you feel her move to straddle your lap. "God you're beautiful." She groans out as she begins to kiss your neck. You bite your lip to hold back a moan, but it slips out when you feel her teeth scratch against the sensitive skin behind your earlobe.

"Jesus Maur." You moan out, and your hips buck up, coming in contact with Maura's core. You hear it, the soft whimper from the beautiful lips that are now attacking your neck. Suddenly you realize where this is heading. "Maura, Maura honey we have to stop." You say pressing your hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" She asks searching your eyes for an answer. She's breathing heavily and there is blush across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but if we keep going I'm going to end up bending you over this couch and I don't want that, I want to do this right." You explain, rubbing your hand up her side.

"You are such a softy," She smiles before kissing your cheek.

"Yeah, well keep it to yourself," you joke.

"I should get up," She laughs taking in your current position.

"No, I like this, I like you here, on me." You stutter out.

"What do you think about us?" She asks, "What is our next step?" She adds before you can answer her initial question.

"I think I would like it very much if you were my girlfriend," you smile, a hopefulness in your eyes that you just can't hide.

"I would like that too." She says with a beaming smile on her face.

"Okay now that that is settled, when are we going to tell everyone?" You ask, a smile permanently on your face.

"How about at Sunday dinner? That way I get you all to myself tomorrow." She suggests and you've never heard a better idea.

"That sounds great Maur, how about we seal the deal with a kiss." You wink and make a show of puckering your lips out.

She chuckles as she moves her lips to meet yours. It's brief, and sweet, but it's perfect. "Now I am ready for bed, so shall we?" She asks, standing up and waiting for you to follow. You try to swallow the lump in your throat, you don't want to lose control quite yet.

"Hey Maura," you say when you reach the top of the stairs, "I think I'll sleep in the guest room," She shoots you a questioning look, "It's just I don't think I'm ready yet, and if we share a bed something will happen." There you go again sounding like a child.

"Okay love, but just know I'm ready when you are." She leans in and you kiss her, deep and passionately. "I love you." She says when you break the kiss.

"I love you too." You say pecking her lips one more time.

**AN- Fin, reviews are greatly appreciated seeing as how this is my first ever fanfic. I will try to update on a weekly basis, but I am a student so no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments, I am really trying my best to make this something that you will want to read, so criticism is welcome. Once again, not my characters, just my fantasy.**

**Jane's POV**

There is a resounding ache in your core as you walk towards the guest bathroom. "Damn it." You say to yourself looking the mirror, "way to be a chicken shit Rizzoli."

Why couldn't you do it? Sure it had only been an hour since this huge change in your relationship, but this was Maura. You had practically been dating the woman for seven years now. You want to make love to her, and obviously she wants it too, so why did you say you weren't ready? Sure you wanted everything to be perfect, but with Maura they always were. So maybe you were wrong, maybe you should have slept with her tonight.

Too bad that ship has sailed, because you were an idiot, you blew your shot. So you try to get the thoughts of your best friend, now girl friend out of your mind. What she would look like under you, a sheen of sweat covering her body, her eyes fluttering closed, her mouth hanging open. How she would sound, her breaths heavy, your name being moaned, sighed, whispered. God that woman got to you and she wasn't even in the same room.

You shake your head, metaphorically removing the thoughts of Maura, so you go through your nightly routine which is considerably shorter than your girlfriends. You smile everything is connected to her, you can't even brush your teeth without thinking of her. As you crawl into bed again your thoughts are on Maura and how her guest mattress is more comfortable than anything you would be able to buy yourself. It's harder than you expect to fall asleep, knowing that your new girlfriend is down the hall in one of those sexy silk nightgowns, but when you hear your phone go off, you are happy that you weren't asleep.

"I miss you already. M"

You smile, she's such a romantic. "_I miss you too. I'm sorry about this. J" _You reply.

You wait for her reply, knowing that it will come.

"_It's okay Jane, although I don't think that sleeping in the same bed would have been a terrible thing. ;) M" _

You take a deep breath contemplating your reply. "Fuck it." You say out loud before locking your phone and get out of bed.

Walking down the hall seems to take longer than it ever has before, but you take the time to try to regulate your breathing. You stand in front of the door listening for any sound that might indicate what she is doing. You nearly jump out of your skin when your phone vibrates in your hand. "_I hear you out there, just come in. I will be good I promise. M" _

Blushing slightly at being caught, but laughing it off you push the door open. "Hey Maur." You say and the nervousness in your voice causes an amused laugh from the honey blonde in the bed.

"Come to bed Jane," She orders and you do as you're told, walking, or better yet jogging to the bed.

"Calm down, it's just me." She laughs as you slide into what is now known as your side of the bed. "We can cuddle if you want." She says turning to look at you.

"I don't want to." You say moving closer pressing your lips against hers, this time the fire is set in you and you pull back only to whisper, "I want you Maura, forget what I said earlier, I want.." You are cut short by an incredibly soft set of lips against your own. You push your tongue between hers, not pausing for permission. It's not gentle like before, this time it's a bruising kiss, where teeth clash together, and lips are bitten, but it is amazing none the less. You kiss your way down her jaw bone, stopping when you reach that spot behind her ear that you had found during your first kiss. When she tilts her head to the side giving you better access you bite down on the flesh, earning yourself a gorgeous sigh. You work your way down to her shoulder pausing to mark her as yours even if only she can see it. Your hands roam up her thighs, slipping under that silk nightgown that drives you crazy, they slide further almost on their own accord, and before you know it you are taking your best friends, girlfriends, nightgown off completely. "God, you're perfect." You tell her, taking in every part of her.

"Thanks," she smiles and she almost looks bashful.

You take the opportunity to position yourself over top of her, "You always look perfect though I don't want you to think that this is the only.." Once again she cuts you off, but not with a kiss, this time she puts her hand over your mouth, that look in her eyes that tells you that she is done talking.

"Please Jane, if you could save the explaining for later and keep the talking to a minimum I would really enjoy having your mouth back on me." She says matter of factly.

And you do just that. You kiss her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her chest, working your way down between her breasts before moving back towards her lips. You hear her sigh and chuckle at knowing how frustrated she is with you, so you move your right hand up softly dragging your fingertips across her skin, ending at the bottom of her left breast. Teasingly you begin drawing patterns on the sensitive flesh. When you hear her sigh a second time you take her nipple between your thumb and finger. With every twist and turn of it between your fingers she pushes your head farther towards the other breast. You happily oblige having waited far too long for this opportunity. As your right hand continues its work on her left nipple you are quick to take the right one into your mouth, circling it with your tongue before ever so gently sucking more of it into your mouth, biting down occasionally to earn a much appreciated moan from the woman underneath you. After what you thought an appropriate amount of time you moved to the other breast, giving the same amount of attention as its counter part.

"Jane," you hear Maura say and you raise up to look her in the eyes, "I need you," she says and you grin a devilish grin.

"Impatient are we doctor?" You tease tracing more random patterns on her stomach.

"Nice work detective," she jokes back biting her lip.

You can't deny her any longer even if you tried. "What do you want me to do Maur?" You ask leaning in to kiss her before she can answer.

"Whatever you want" She answers. So you kiss her again, this time slowing it down, trying to convey as much love as you can through that kiss, but it's not enough so you slide your hands down her sides and loop your fingers in the sides of her panties before sliding them down to her midthigh.

"I love you." You whisper against the skin of her neck as you work your way down to where she wants you most, stopping to place a kiss on each breast and her navel, trying to memorize every single detail about this moment. You find yourself at the apex of her thighs, and you take a deep breath never wanting to forget the smell of Maura Isles.

"Please," she begs as you place a kiss on the inside of each thigh and the top of her mound.

"Help me take these off love." You say tugging on her underwear, and she angles herself so that you can easily slide them off of her. Positioning yourself back to where you need to be you can't help but to smile looking up at the woman that you love. She is looking at you needily, hungrily, waiting for you to give her what she wants. So you open her folds with your fingers, still looking up at her and before she can close her eyes or look away you take one long tortuously glorious swipe with your tongue. She throws her head back and whimpers in the pleasure of it all, and you can't help but to do the same. This woman has to be the most delicious thing that you have ever tasted and you know that you are already hooked. "Maur you taste so good." You mumble before another long swipe from bottom to top.

"More." She commands after a few more licks, and like you feel you will always do, you do what she tells you.

You gently rub two fingers through her entrance, instantly loving the way she feels. You maneuver your mouth over the bundle of nerves that is just aching for you attention. You thrust two fingers into her, simultaneously sucking her swollen clit into your mouth. With every thrust you hear and feel her coming undone. You quicken the pace making sure to curl your fingers every time that you pull out, just enough that it drives her crazy. Her hips are meeting your thrust half way, you tongue is doing a dance with her clit that it has never done, but never wants to stop, and you have never been so turned on in your entire life. You hear a particularly loud moan and feel her walls tighten around your fingers and you know that she is right on the edge. You pull your mouth away from her clit, raising up to look at her, never slowing your thrust. You have to know what this goddess looks like when she falls over the edge, when you make her cum.

You look into her eyes she is watching you waiting for you to push her over the edge that she is so beautifully hanging on. "Come on Maur, cum for me baby, I'm right here." You say searching her eyes as they try to stay open. "Cum. For. Me." You say emphasizing each word before finding her clit with your thumb and applying just enough pressure. With that her thrusts become short and rough, her legs stiffen, her back arches, and she digs her fingernails into your back. She slams her eyes shut and her mouth is hung open releasing the most breathtaking sound you have ever heard. You drive her through her orgasm wanting her to get as much pleasure as she possibly can. Finally after what seems like the best eternity of your life, she stills and so do you, slowly pulling out of her before rolling to the side grasping her into you and wrapping your arms around her.

"I love you." You hear her say and you look down to see her smiling up at you.

"I love you too Maura." You smile kissing her forehead. A moment of silence takes place before you speak again, "It's like we've been doing this forever," you laugh, and she raises up.

"We have, in our dreams, and I would like it very much if you were up to letting me live out some of mine tonight," She practically purrs as she rolls you over so that she is on top of you.

"It may be a short one, you turn me on, like more than anything." You try to explain yourself, but the look in her eyes lets you know that she knows.

"We have all the time in the world to get to know each others bodies Jane, right now you are aroused and I can help." She says and you cringe. "What?" She questions?

"Please don't say aroused when we are in bed." You plea, earning a chuckle from her.

She doesn't say anything more, she kisses you and in one swift movement breaks the kiss and removes your sleep shirt. After that it takes her no time to take one already hardened nipple into her mouth while the other is worked over diligently by her hand, she doesn't have time to switch their places because you need her now.

"That feels so good Maur, but I'm so close already.." You pant out, praying that she takes you seriously.

She raises up tugging off you boy shorts, you watch waiting to see what she has planned for you. Your eyes follow her hand as it ventures to your center. "Look at me Jane, look at me." She request and you obey, locking eyes with hers. She slides her fingers through your slit, never taking her eyes off of you. "You feel amazing, I can't tell you how long I have waited for this moment." She hums, entering you slowly with two fingers before pulling out and repeating the motion. You keep your eyes locked on hers as she pushes into you painstakingly slow time and time again, but you can feel how close you are every time that her thumb rubs against your clit.

She leans down and places a kiss to your neck, nipping at the delicate skin behind your ear as her trust become harder and faster. "Jesus Maur." You moan and she raises up to look at you.

"I want to see you cum Jane," she says and you arch your back begging for just a little more. "I want to feel you cum, right onto my hand." She growls curling her fingers inside of you hitting that oh so precious spot in your middle. "Please love, for me." She says moving her thumb in a circle over your clit and that's all it takes, you would do anything for this woman, including climax at her will.

"Maauuraaaa," you call out, halting your hips and fisting your hands in the sheets. You try to keep your eyes open, but when a second wave of the most intense orgasm you've ever had hits you, you slam them shut to keep from blacking out. Maura is relentless in her cause, driving you through it all, only stopping when your walls loosen around her fingers. She pulls out of you slowly, knowing how sensitive you must be, you can't tell though, your body is mush, complete mush. You open your eyes slightly just in time to see Maura lick her fingers clean of your juices. "God you are the sexiest thing on this planet," you groan pulling her down ontop of you.

"Thanks," she giggles, biting her lip and turning them up in this sassy grin that you have never seen before.

"I love you." You say for what seems like the thousandth time.

"I love you too Jane." She replies, before placing her lips to yours. You take this kiss as her way of saying that she will never leave you, this isn't something to be toyed with. You put as much as you can into it trying to let her know exactly how you feel in this very moment. You break away with a goofy smile on your face. "You are very good at that detective." She tells you, and it's the biggest boost to your confidence that you have ever received.

"Well thank you Doctor, now let's get some sleep I have big plans for us tomorrow." You say as you lay back and allow the hazel eyed woman of your dreams to curl herself around you.

"Naked plans I hope." You hear her mumble before her breathing evens out and you know that she is asleep.

You shake your head and laugh, wrapping your arms tight around her, knowing that she is going to be the death of you.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter is going to be more about there relationship I promise, but what's a rizzles story without a little smut. Comments please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not too happy with this chapter, but here it is let me know what you guys think of it please. You know the deal, not my characters, but oh how I wish they were. **

**Maura's POV**

Falling asleep in Jane's arms was the most poetic thing you had ever experienced for some reason. The fact that she was willing to hold you, that she drew you into to her like she needed to you there being a part of her, it warmed your heart in a way that you had never experience and you were certain that nothing would ever compare to it. That is until you woke up the next morning.

You had slept better than you could ever remember and find yourself awake around eight the next morning. You keep your eyes shut for a moment, knowing that Jane is most likely still asleep and there is no sense in rushing this perfect moment of waking up beside Jane. You stretch your arms, trying to gauge where she is in the bed, knowing that she always tosses and turns. You hear a chuckle when your fingers graze her abs, and you open your eyes in shock.

"Jane! What are you doing awake? I figured I had at least another hour and a half before you woke up." You say, your voice still sleepy and confused.

"I couldn't sleep any longer knowing that I might lose the chance to watch you wake up the morning after." She answers honestly and you laugh.

"And, what do you think?" You tease, doing a little shimmy where you lay.

"I think, Maura Isles," she pauses and tucks a piece of your hair behind your ear before cupping your cheek, "that you are the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the planet." She says and you grin, even though it's corny and you have heard it said to a million different people, it's special because this is Jane, and this is you, and you don't just tell each other things just to say them.

"No my dear, that is you," You respond placing your hand over hers on your cheek.

She leans in and places her lips to yours, in the perfect first morning after kiss. As you break apart you get lost in her eyes, thanking whatever God there is for placing this amazing woman in your life, not knowing that she is doing the same. You are so lost in fact that you don't notice the sound of your front door opening or footsteps making their way upstairs until there is a knock at your door, followed by a voice that you have never been so sorry to hear.

"Girls? I know you're both in there, both of your cars were outside, you better be awake cause I'm coming in," Angela Rizzoli says, before you hear the door knob turn to open. In the heat of the moment, Jane rolls off the bed and lands beside it on the floor, hoping that it will hide her from her mother. You simply roll your eyes at her, not having enough time to actually think of what to do, you pull the blanket of to cover yourself. "Good Morn…" Angela's words seem to stop in her throat when she takes in your condition. "Oh Maura honey I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I just, I saw Jane's car out front and assumed she was in here with you, I'll just go to the guest room." She stutters out and you don't know how to reply, so you look to the side of the bed with your eyes begging for help.

"Wait ma," Jane says, sticking her head up from the side of the bed, "I'm in here." She finishes, and you nearly choke on your own air at the boldness of it all.

"Janie, what on earth are you doing in here, and why are you on the floor?" Angela questions and you look between the pair wondering how long this will go on.

"Hand me a sheet would ya Maur?" You hear Jane ask, so you absentmindedly pull the flat sheet from the foot of the bed where it was kicked after last nights endeavors. "Thanks," she mumbles wrapping it around her and standing up. "I'm in here with Maura Ma'," she explains before setting on the bed and taking your hand.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast, you two get cleaned up." Angela says and you feel your stomach twist in knots not knowing how she feels about you and Jane.

"Shit." Jane murmurs and you squeeze her hand.

"Come on love let's get cleaned up." You say pulling her out of bed.

Making your way to the bathroom, Jane's hand still in yours, you realize that she has almost a dazed look on her face. "Jane?" You question, but she doesn't answer. "Jane, sweetheart, what's wrong?" You ask stopping so that you can face her.

"What if she never agrees with it Maura, what if Ma' is pissed at us for the rest of her life?" She says, and you can literally hear the tears in her voice.

"I understand if you don't want to do this anymore Jane, I will still be your best friend." You say, trying to hide the tears in your own voice.

She snaps her head down to look at you, "God no Maura, that's not what I mean." She almost laughs out, "I will never give you up, for anyone, and that includes my mother." She say and you smile a half hearted smile. "I love you, and she is going to have to deal with it." She finishes, causing you to actually smile.

"I love you too, now let's get cleaned up." You repeat, before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll go to the guest room, no need making things more awkward between Ma' and us," she says and you nod in agreement.

You go about getting ready, showering, blow drying your hair, and doing your makeup, before you walk into the bedroom to find something to wear. Jane is setting on the bed, already dressed and waiting on you. "What are you doing?" You ask as you walk into your closet.

"I didn't want to face her alone." She confesses and you chuckle, you're strong detective scared and hiding from her mother.

"Okay, I'm almost ready." You say stepping into a dress and pulling it up your body before finding a pair of shoes to match. "Zip me up love?" You request stepping out of the closet and turning your back towards Jane.

"Of course." she answers before zipping your dress and turning your body so that she can plant a kiss to your lips.

When the she breaks the kiss there is a worried look in her eye "Everything will be fine Jane, now I smell pancakes so I assume that breakfast is ready." You say trying to reassure her, when really you feel the worry rising inside you also.

"Well it's about time you two, breakfast has been done for ten minutes," Angela say as you enter the kitchen.

You notice that the normally bunny shaped pancakes are shaped as hearts and Angela is humming a happy tune as she prances around the kitchen cleaning up her mess.

The tension in the room is thick when Jane finally speaks"Ma' just spit it out and stop dancing around the subject!" She says, loudly causing me to jump beside of her.

"Well, I was going to say that I am happy for you both, but if you take that tone with me I don't know if I am." Angela says in with a huff.

"Wait happy for us?" Jane questions, moving closer to you.

"As long as you are happy Janie I am happy," She tells you, a smile on her face, "I mean everyone could see that you two are in love." She finishes.

"Thanks Ma' it means a lot." Jane says, setting down to begin eating her pancakes.

"It does Angela, it truly means a lot." You say taking a seat next to Jane.

"So when should we be expecting a wedding?" She asks, filling your cup with coffee.

Jane nearly chokes on her food, "Ma'!" She yells, and you giggle a bit, earning a glare from her.

"Not anytime soon." You say, "We are happy just being us for the moment."

"Yeah good grief this all just happened last night." Jane tells her, and you notice Angela's eyes widen.

"You slept together on the first night?!" She husks out, disapproval in her voice.

"Jesus Ma' that is our business, I am done with this conversation, sit down and eat." Jane orders, again causing you to chuckle a bit under your breath. "And you, stop laughing at me," she jokes nudging your shoulder.

The rest of breakfast passes as almost normal, Angela learns to keep her mouth shut about yourself and Jane, and you and Jane learn to keep your hands to yourself to avoid being 'awwwed' over by Angela, but that doesn't stop the questions after breakfast. They are simple really, like when you knew you loved Jane and vice versa, so you answer them quietly and politely, but deep down you can't help but to wish that Angela would just leave so that you could cuddle on the couch with Jane while she ranted about the game.

An hour and a half and what seems like a million questions later, Jane finally gets too sick of her mother. "Ma', I love you I do, but I would like to watch the game and not be interrupted by your questions, don't you have anywhere else to be?" She questions, in a much nicer tone than you would have expected her to.

"I get it," Angela replies with a wink in your direction, "I will go and let you 'watch the game,'" She finishes and you turn a bright shade of pink you are sure.

"Just go." Jane whines, throwing her head back on the couch. Angela rolls her eyes, but does what her daughter asks her, kissing you both goodbye before she exits. "Finally," Jane sighs, being the overly dramatic sarcastic woman that you fell in love with.

"She is just happy for us Jane," you try to defend the woman that has been like a mother to you.

"I know, but I need time with you, this was suppose to be our day together. All by ourselves." She whines again.

You chuckle, "We still have the whole day, and tonight" you say turning the tv onto the soxs game before walking to the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of wine and grab Jane a beer.

"Thanks gorgeous," she says as you sit down next to her and she wraps her arm around your shoulders.

These are the moments when you used to imagine what it would be like if she would lean down and kiss you, or whisper that she loved you when you thought that she was too enthralled in the game to pay attention to you, these are the moments that you used to wonder what it would be like to know that Jane was yours and that you were hers. You smile now, knowing that all your dreams, all your fantasies and coming true. Curling into Jane you now start to dream a new dream, a dream of a life with Jane a future with her that you know is more possible now than ever before.

You find yourself lost in your thoughts, when suddenly Jane interrupts them, lifting her arms above her head and cursing at the game. You laugh at her, not caring if she hears. "Something funny Maur?" She asks looking at you from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, you." You state.

"Whatever," she husks, turning her body so that she can lay almost fully on the couch. You take her feet into your lap and start to rub them and up into her ankles. "You are the best girlfriend ever." She says and you roll your eyes.

"Of course I am Jane, you have nothing to compare me to." You mock her, knowing that she just wants you to accept the compliment.

"Well, then you are better than this baseball game that's for sure." She says grabbing your hand and pulling you on top of her. "I would much rather follow through with those plans I had for you." She growls not hesitating to pull your shirt over your head and start her assault on your neck and chest.

"Naked plans," You laugh remembering your statement from the night before.

"Yeah so get to it Doc." She orders smacking your backside, as you stand up to remove the rest of your clothing.

"You too detective," You command pulling her from the couch and removing her shirt before moving to unbutton her jeans. She chuckles taking off her bra as you pull her panties down and push her back on the couch.

"Wow Maur, in a hurry?" She jokes, as she pulls you down to straddle one of her hips, one leg firmly placed between her thighs, and you can feel the heat radiating from it. She bites her lip as she rubs her hands up your stomach before cupping both of your breasts.

"You do things to me that no one has ever done love. Here, feel." You pant out, pulling Jane's hand down to touch your drenched core, "This Jane, this is what you do to me." You say before you feel two fingers enter you with a sense of purpose that you have never felt before from any lover.

You begin to ride your lovers fingers loving the way that they curl inside of you, and the way that the heel of her hand hits your clit just right in the position that you are in. You can feel yourself growing closer to orgasm with every passing moment. And you do your best to rub your thigh hard against Jane's center to bring her to orgasm with you. "God Maura that feels so good," she moans out after you make solid contact with her clit. "I'm close baby," she sighs out and you smile as you feel yourself going harder and faster, and your walls begin to tighten around Jane's fingers. "Cum for me Maura, I know you're close so come on baby let go, cum for me," She groans out closing her legs around your thigh and thrusting up, causing her fingers to reach farther into you, and her clit to rub viciously on your leg.

"You too Jane, cum with me," you whimper out as you thrusts become so uncoordinated that you wouldn't even call them thrusts and your back arches as a rush of white courses through your body. You feel Jane's body still beneath you and hear that beautiful moan that you are positive you will never get tired of, and you know that she climaxed with you. "Fuck Jane," you say not able to come up with anything else.

She chuckles underneath you, "language Maur," she chastises you sarcastically.

"Fuck," You moan again when you feel her perfectly long slim fingers start to move inside of you again. You slow the pace down wanting to feel every sensation that you ever dreamed of feeling with Jane. "Lay down," you command and she does what she is told, before you straddle her waist.

"Jesus," she hisses out as you reach your hand behind yourself and enter her quickly with two fingers. With every thrust down onto her fingers your fingers enter her at the same time. As you both begin to reach your second orgasm of the day a voice travels through the hall.

"Janie I forgot my phone," Angela calls out entering the living room, "Oh for Christ sake girls at least go to the bedroom!" She yells, running back through the house and slamming the door.

"Shit," Jane murmurs underneath you and you can feel her beginning to pull out of you.

"Jane don't you dare stop," You say grinding down on her and thrusting into her with more force than before.

"But." She begins to protest out in a moan that says she doesn't really want to stop, but you cut her off with a kiss and a curl of your fingers inside of her.

"We can be embarrassed later." You say, "We are both too close to stop now," You say rolling your hips over her fingers.

It doesn't take long until you are both moaning each others name and gasping for air. "Holy shit I love you!" Jane barely whispers out.

"I love you too, Jane." You say curling your body around hers and pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover your bodies.

"Can I be embarrassed now?" She asks as her breathing evens out.

"Yes, it was a very uncomfortable situation that I am sure not even your mother will be able to talk about." You laugh feeling your cheeks redden just thinking about the incident.

"Twice in one day," Jane says and you think that she might cry.

"It will all be okay, we'll just have to be more careful from now on." You say pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I can just act like it never happened," She says and you can hear the sarcasm in her voice, but choose to ignore it.

"Good now kiss me." You order raising up to give yourself better access to her lips.

"Yes, ma'am." She laughs out in that sexy voice that always sends shivers down your spine.

The day progresses rather slowly, neither yourself or Jane making a move to get dressed or go to the bedroom. Luckily you both do make an effort or one sort and you find yourself making love several times throughout the day.

"Let's order in," you suggest looking at the clock that reads 7:17 and realizing that you have missed lunch and are close to missing dinner.

"Okay. Pizza?" Jane asks reaching for the phone. You nod in agreement and wait for her to place the order before standing up to pick both of your clothes up off of your living room floor and walking them to the bedroom, retrieving both of your sleep wear and returning to the living room. "Thanks," Jane says giving you a kiss before she begins to get dressed.

"Movie or channel surfing?" You ask, knowing the routine all too well.

"Uhhh movie, romantic comedy maybe." Jane says and you send her a questioning glare. "What?" She questions.

"You know I don't watch romantic comedies, very often." You state as the doorbell rings and you hurry to beat Jane so that she doesn't pay.

"I beg to differ," Jane says as you set the pizza down on the coffee table.

"What?" You laughed completely lost in her statement.

"You watch a romantic comedy all the time," she pauses and when she realizes you don't understand she continues, "We kinda live in one Maur," she laughs and you roll your eyes.

"You are so cheesy sometimes." You move towards her, placing your lips to hers in a brief kiss, already feeling the affects your day with Jane was having on you. "But I love you," you sigh raising up to put a piece of your favorite healthy, well as healthy as pizza can be, pizza on your plate.

"I love you too," she says raising up to get her own piece of her grease covered pizza, "and tomorrow everyone at dinner will know," she finishes.

"Yes, unless of course they already know." You say, taking a bite of your food.

"What? How would they?" She questions a worried look on her face.

"Your mother did walk in us twice today and you know how she talks." You say not trying to hide your amusement.

Jane's face turns a bright shade of pink just remembering the incident from earlier before she chuckles a frustrated laugh. "Shit, everyone knows." She grumbles, "but they will all have to hear it again." she finishes.

"Yes they will." You agree silently hoping that everything goes well when you have to tell those closest to you about the change in the relationship between you and Jane. "And I'm sure they will all be happy for us," you add as a last thought before starting the movie and curling into Jane's side, once again let your mind wander to thoughts of a future with Jane.

**Thanks for reading, comments please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot! This is just a filler chapter with a little bit of fluff, but I don't really like it. Like always not my characters.**

Jane's POV

You wake the next morning around eight o'clock to an incredibly soft set of lips peppering kisses along your jaw bone and neck. "Good morning beautiful," you husk out, the sleep in your voice making it even more scruffy than normal.

"Good morning to you gorgeous, did you sleep well?" Maura asks, raising up to kiss you properly.

"Mmmm yes, but waking up is turning out to be so much better." You say loving the way Maura feels in your arms.

"Are you ready for today?" She asks, and you remember that today is the day that you tell your family.

"Yeah, I am. If they don't like it they can go to hell." You say, knowing that it will be easier said than done.

"Well, what would you like to do before dinner?" She asks effectively changing the subject as she lays her head down on your shoulder.

"Ummm, breakfast, you, lunch, you, shower, with you." You joke nudging her head with your own.

"Jane," she giggles,, "We do actually have things, to do today." She tells you, "besides each other." She adds knowing you all too well.

You laugh at her, "Oh yeah, like what?" You ask, rolling over top of her, trying to persuade her to give into your idea.

"Like we have to go to the store to pick something up for dinner, and are you forgetting that your brother's birthday is tomorrow?" She says moving your crazy hair out of your face.

"Shit, we have to get Frankie something." You groan, not wanting to give up your plan for the day.

"Mmhmm," she says proud that she had beat you.

"But we don't need to go now." You growl, grinding your core into hers.

She let's out a sigh, but quickly regains her composure. "Jane we have the rest of our lives to make love, but today we have things to do." She tells you, and you know that the conversation is over.

"Okay," you grumble, planting a kiss to her lips before rolling off of her.

You hear a chuckle as she stands up and walks towards the bathroom, stopping she gives you that devilish grin, "I suppose we do have time to shower before we leave." She tells you, and that's all you need to hear.

"Lead the way Doc!" You exclaim, jumping out of bed, discarding your clothes on the way to the bathroom.

You stay in the shower until the water is cold, "Well that was better than heading straight to the store now wasn't it?" You tease, wrapping a towel around Maura.

"Yes it was," she purrs, grabbing a towel to wrap around you.

"I love you Maur." You tell her, and for some reason you feel yourself tearing up.

"I love you too Jane, are you okay?" She asks you obviously hearing the emotions in your voice.

"I just can't believe this is finally happening. I have waited for so long for us to be together Maura, to get to hold you, and kiss you, and tell you I love you, it is a dream come true. And it just it makes me so happy that I get to love you like no one else, and that for some reason you love me back and that makes me happier than anything. You are everything I have ever wanted Maura Isles and so so much more, I need you on this level that I can't really understand, but promise you will never forget how much I need you." You say surprising yourself at how freely you express yourself with her.

She lets a few tears slip out before wiping yours off of your cheek. "You don't have anything to worry about, how can I forget that you need me when I need you just as much Jane? I love you more than anything, and we are going to make it, I promise." She says, taking your hands and bringing them up to her lips.

"Let's get dressed, I can only handle so much mushy stuff." You say squeezing her hands.

"Jane Rizzoli, I happen to know that you are a big softy." She winks starting to walk away from you.

"Yeah, well maybe I just love you too much." You say, following closely behind her.

"Not possible." She counters.

"Maybe I'll just have to show you…" You say wrapping your arms around her waist from behind.

"Jane." She warns.

"Maura." You tease a growl in your voice.

"We have to leave soon." She tells you, knowing full well it won't make a difference.

"Well, I won't take too long, that I can promise you." You husk out in her ear, and you smile when you see the chill bumps on her shoulder.

"We can't love I'm sorry." She once again tries to stop you.

"Oh, it's not we Maur, I just want to do something for you. I want to do something for my girlfriend that I love very much." You say turning her around so that she can see your eyes.

"Jane." She smiles, "we really need to go." She says, turning away from you knowing that you won't let her get too far.

"Ahh ah ah." You say reaching out and taking her towel in between your fingers. "I think we can make time," you say giving it a tug and grinning mischievously as you watch it fall to the ground and Maura turns around with an almost shocked look on her face, but you can see that naughty smile coming through.

"Jane!" She gasps.

"Maura!" You tease.

"What is your plan with me exactly detective, to take me on the floor, maybe fuck me while I'm standing, or are you just going to tease me and waste more time?" She questions and you almost let out a laugh.

"Well if you are going to interrogate me, I will just get dressed." You say turning away from her.

"Fine with me, more time we can spend at the store." She replies, and you hear her turn towards the closet.

"Oh no you don't," you mumble, reaching out and taking her hand, pulling her into your arms before lifting her over your shoulder.

"Jane!" She yelps, but you ignore her, continuing your trek to the bed.

"Now, we have to hurry." You say sternly, spreading her legs apart as you make your way down her body.

"Yes detective, so get to work." She orders and you do as your told, quickly setting out on the task at hand.

"Okay, we have to leave now." Maura pants out as you move back up her body and plant a kiss on her lips.

You chuckle, "I know, but I just wanna look at you for a minute." You say, suddenly entranced with the beauty below you.

She smiles at you, and you smile because you can feel your eyes having a silent conversation with hers like they had done so many times before, but this time it was different. This it wasn't the two of you as best friends this time it was the two of you as lover, girlfriends, life partners. This time there was something else in Maura's eyes that yours couldn't quite read.

"Marry me." She says, and you feel as if the air has been sucked out of you.

"What?" You ask almost wondering if you heard her wrong.

"I want you to marry me Jane." She tells you, a smile on her face that melts your insides.

"Maur I would love too, but this, it's just so soon." You stumble over your words.

"I love you so much Jane, I'm not saying that we have to get married tomorrow, I just want you to tell me that one day you will marry me." She says with a mixture of worry and amusement dancing on her face.

"Yes Maura I will marry you, but right now, I just want to get through dinner, and this week maybe." You say adding a bit of sarcasm to lighten the situation.

"Of course Jane, I'm sorry that was too rash of me." She apologizes and you can feel her tensing up, preparing herself to pull away.

"Don't be sorry Maur I am thrilled that you want to marry me, but I want to ask you the right way, or ask each other, I guess, I want to do this all right okay? I promise though, I will marry you. And we will have little dumb genius, bad ass babies okay?" You try to brighten her face up, and it works as she giggles at your statement.

"Okay, but really we do have to go now." She laughs and you get dressed so that you can head to the store.

When you get back to the house after nearly four hours at the store you are exhausted. You quickly carry the bags in and set them on the counter, before just as quickly going to set yourself on the couch.

"What do you think you are doing?" Maura questions as she walks in behind you, and you roll your eyes.

"Just give me a minute and I will help you." You say, already knowing what she will say, you had your minute this morning, in the shower, and in bed.

"You got your minute earlier today, we don't have anytime to waste. So come on get up!" She says and you smile, yep you knew she would say it.

"Alright, but it I'm not cooking," you tell her, your finger pointed in her direction.

"Actually your mother has insisted that she do all the cooking tonight, something about it being a special night." She explains and you cock your head to the side wondering what on earth she could mean by that.

"So let's put everything away so that we can be out of her way while she is preparing the food." She orders, and you don't even think before diving into help her.

"See that wasn't so hard." She teases a before handing you a beer.

"What if someone freaks out?" You ask suddenly worried about what your family is going to think.

"What are you talking about?" She asks you setting down in the chair next to you.

"I mean Tommy and Frankie both had a thing for you Maura, they both wanted to be with you so bad," you begin to explain your worries.

"Badly," she corrects you and you send a scowl her way. "Sorry," she whispers.

"What if they hate me? What if Frankie gets mad because I did tell him you shouldn't date coworkers, or you cause you're family. And Tommy I ruined that for him too. You are like the one that got away to them Maur, what if they hate me?" You start to get worked up, suddenly realizing that you may lose your brothers trust or respect.

"Jane, look at me." She orders, placing her hands on your shoulders and turning you to face her. "They will not care. They know that you love me. Yes, I am like family because I was always like a sister to them, that does not change, Frankie will not get mad it will all just finally make sense to him, Tommy will not get mad, it is Tommy. I love you Jane, but so does your family, they will be happy and if not they will learn to be happy for you, for us. They will never hate you." She finishes and you try to smile, but the worry is still persistent in your stomach and it is making it do twists and turns like it never has before.

"I know, I just can't help it." You say removing her hands from your shoulders so that you can intertwine your fingers. "Can we go lay down for a bit before dinner, I mean we do have like three hours before Ma' shows up." You asks feeling the effects of four hours of shopping.

"Yes Jane we can go lay down, which I know really means you want to take a nap." She says causing you to laugh a little bit.

"Thanks baby." You say and she stops you from moving with a kiss.

"Every time you call me baby I get these little flutters in my stomach." She smiles and it must be contagious because you find yourself smiling too.

"Well then, I'll have to do it more often." You say pulling her towards the bedroom, as you can feel your eyes closing on their own accord.

"Yes you will." She says as you enter the bedroom. She lays down, taking up over half of the bed before pulling the throw blanket over her.

"What don't I get to lay down?" You ask referring to your lack of space.

"I want to hold you, Jane. You need me to hold you, I can see it in your eyes." She tells you and she is right. You lay down, folding yourself into her. Breathing in deeply loving the way that she smells, vanilla and lavender with something that you only know as Maura. It eases your mind and let's you know that you would do anything for this woman.

"I love you," you mumble out before allowing sleep to overtake you.

You wake up an hour later, and open your eyes to see a beautiful set of hazel eyes staring into them. "Hey baby." You say loving the feeling of waking up with her there.

"Hey gorgeous. Did you have a good nap?" She questions, moving closer to you.

"Yeah, thanks for laying with me, I know you weren't tired." You say, noticing right away that she had definitely not been asleep.

"I just love holding you, I wouldn't trade it for anything," She says and you feel butterflies in your stomach.

"I love you." You say placing a kiss to the tip of her nose. A moment of silence passes and you watch as the light dances in Maura's eyes. "I'm sorry about worrying so much, it's just I want everything to be okay." You say.

"Jane, no need to talk about it now, if it doesn't go as planned then we will talk about it, until then we need to just relax." She tells you and that is one thing you can do.

"Girls!" You hear your mother yell, "I'm here, but I am staying down stairs don't worry." She finishes and you laugh

You lean in a kiss Maura, deeply, passionately, and you can feel the surprise radiating off of her. "Jane! What on earth are you doing, your mother is right down stairs!" She blurts out in a hushed tone when you finally pull away.

"I like the thrill." You laugh going back in for another kiss.

"Jane, seriously, she is right down there we can not have sex with your mother right down stairs." She laughs as you roll on top of her.

"Who said anything about having sex? I just want to make out with my fucking sexy girlfriend, and I have a feeling that there won't be any objection." You say in a low voice.

"I don't know if I can kiss that mouth after what it just said." She teases.

"Yeah, I've heard the same thing come out of your mouth woman." You tease back before diving back into the kiss.

For a half hour you kiss the woman you love, feeling like you've been transported back in time and you are a teenager again, making out in your bedroom praying that your Ma' doesn't catch you, although that ship has already sailed.

"Jane, God we have to stop, I am going to be a mess before dinner." She pants out and you let out a throaty laugh.

"Five more minutes." You beg and she doesn't disagree.

Five minutes later even you can't take anymore, and you roll off of her. After she catches her breath she makes her way to the bathroom. Inevitably to fix herself up. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, get in here this instant!" She orders and you are almost afraid to go as you hear the anger in her voice.

"What is it babe?" You ask as you peak your head around the bathroom door.

"Do you see this?" She asks, pointing to a mark that you obviously left on her neck.

"Yes." You whisper out, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" She asks and now you know she is really upset.

"I guess you can cover it up." You suggest.

"I already tried," she tells you an aggravated smirk on her face.

"I don't know Maur, but they probably won't even notice." You try to sound supportive but other than being terrified of the woman in front of you, you think that the whole situation is hilarious.

"I have an idea Jane." She says and you see the mischievous look in her eyes and you instantly know what she is thinking.

"Oh no, you are not giving me one too!" You say backing away and covering your neck.

"Watch me." She says, as she grabs you and pulls you into her, instantly attacking your neck. You sigh as she suck and nibbles on the sensitive flesh, pulling away when she is confident she has made a mark.

"Great now we'll have to hear about this." You groan as she touches up her make up and hair.

"Oh well." She laughs and you can't help but to join her.

An hour and half later, after being interrogated once again by your mother, the house begins to fill up with your friends and family, and you can't help but to notice that a few of their glances land on your neck. 'Damn it Maura' you curse her internally, knowing that she is doing the same every time their eyes land on hers, They know, they have to know already, for Christ sake you have matching hickeys if that doesn't give you away nothing will.

"Okay come and get it!" You hear your Ma' yell from the kitchen and you hurry to get their first.

Everyone sets down and fills their plates, and no one even notices that Maura sets a little bit closer to you than usually, and that your hand keeps finding its way to her thigh under the table, or if they do they don't mention it. Conversation flows easily around the table; Frankie talks about his new girlfriend and why she couldn't make it, Korsak talks about his dogs, Tommy and Lydia talk about TJ's latest shenanigans and TJ chimes in occasionally earning a laugh from everyone at the table. As the food disappears, so does conversation, and soon after you notice that your mother is looking at you expectantly.

"Okay, before you all leave or fall asleep," you start to feel the nervousness in your stomach. "I have, well we have an announcement to make." You stand up, and Maura gives you her hand, you smile as you see a smile break out on Korsaks face, catching on rather quickly, and hold back a laugh as you see Frankie's eyes grow wide. "Maura and I, we, um, well we are together, as in together together." You stutter out, not knowing how to put into words what has actually happened between you and Maura.

"No way," Tommy says, and for a second you are worried, but when you see the smile on his face you know that he is happy for you. "That's why you both got hickey's." He laughs out and you feel the blush spread across your cheeks.

"It's about time," Korsak yells out and you and Maura both laugh.

"So I'm not allowed to date her, but it's free game for you huh?" Frankie says and it's hard for you to read his expression, you start to protest and explain yourself when he speaks again, "Now it all makes sense, I'm happy for you two, it's perfect." He tells you and you hear Maura breath a sigh of relief and you do so yourself.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to us to have all your approval, I mean we were afraid that we were going to have to tell you all to go to hell." You laugh, sitting down and wrapping your arm around Maura's shoulders.

"Thank you all, you are my family and it means so much to know that you are happy for us." Maura adds and you tighten your hold on her.

"Okay who wants cake, I knew this was happening so I made it to celebrate!" Your ma' says standing up and running into the kitchen.

You laugh at her and her ability to make everything a celebration. You smile to yourself as you look around the table at your family, knowing that you finally have everything you have ever wanted.

"I love you," Maura whispers squeezing your hand in hers.

"I love you too, more than anything," You reply more happy than you can ever remember being.

"Wait tomorrow is my birthday and they get cake?" Frankie whines, and you laugh knowingly, all too excited to give him his present.

"This is perfect." You sigh leaning over to place a kiss to Maura's temple.

**Thanks for reading, Idk how I feel about it, so I understand if you don't like it, but please bare with me it will get better I promise. Reviews PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for sticking with me. I don't know what the hell was up when I tried to update this chapter the first time, but its whatever. I don't like this chapter at all, it was midterm week and I got writers block. So here ya go, but I promise to make this story a good one, just give it sometime I promise I won't disappoint. As always, not my characters, just my story line. **

**Jane's POV**

"Pass me a beer." You say to Maura as you finish cleaning up the kitchen, she does as you ask her before she puts the last dish away.

"Hey! Don't I get a beer sis? It is my birthday dinner." Frankie teases walking into the kitchen.

"Actually Frankie, we have something better." Maura says and you smile excited to get to give your little brother his present.

"Okay." He smiles, and Maura motions for both of you to follow her.

"Okay, before Maura gives you her big surprise, I want to give you mine." You start.

"Jane it's our surprise, together." She reminds you and you nod to confirm what she has said.

"Well I know you don't like, to get expensive gifts, but you're my little brother and you're turning thirty so, and I saw this in the store and thought 'now that looks like Frankie' well here you go." You say, not knowing how to explain the reasons why you got him the gift that you did.

"What is it?" He asks, obviously apprehensive about opening it.

"See for yourself," You encourage him.

"A leather jacket?! It's too expensive Jane." He says as he pulls it out of the bag.

"I thought it was nice, and it's not." You say trying not to seem overly excited.

"It's real leather!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, of course it is," You laugh, hoping he wouldn't ask how much it cost, knowing that he wouldn't accept it.

"Thanks Janie," He says pulling you into a hug.

"No problem, but it's from Maura too," you remind him.

"Thanks Maura," He says and as he moves in for a hug she holds up a hand to stop him.

"Not so fast," she tells him, "you can't just walk around in a leather jacket with no purpose, it would be a waste." She is grinning from ear to ear and you know she is just as excited as you are. Frankie's brows draw in, in confusion as Maura begins to open her garage door. "After talking to Jane about it we this it is a great idea to give you this," She states, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"You're shitting me right?" He yells out, as the realization of what you are doing sets in.

"No," Maura laughs, "I just don't use it, Jane refuses to use it, so no need to keep it for myself." She explains and you think he might cry.

"I..I can't...it's just too much." He starts and you punch his arm.

"Just be happy okay." You order and he smiles, walking towards the bike.

"Thanks guys, and I really am happy for you." He says and you feel you body release tension that you didn't even know was there.

"Thanks Frankie," You say putting your arm around Maura's waist.

"I think I'm gonna go drive by the cemetery, tell Frost about the bike." He says. It was something that he had done since your partner's death, it was sad, maybe even sweet, but sometimes you wondered if it was healthy or normal.

"Okay, I'll tell Ma' you said goodbye and I will bring your car to work tomorrow." You promise.

Frankie is gone before anything else is said, his new bike pointed in the direction of your lost friends grave. "It's a normal coping strategy." Maura says as if answering your unspoken question. "For him to go to Barlold's grave, it lets him know that he isn't coming back." She clarifies.

"I know," you breath out missing your friend as you walk inside.

"Hey girls, I'm gonna head out, there is a movie on that I haven't seen since I was a little girl and I know that you two probably want to be alone." Your mother tells you as you enter the house, you know she is lying, but you let it slide, wanting desperately to cuddle up on the couch with your favorite blonde.

"Okay, Frankie said bye, he went to the cemetery," You explain, and your mother nods a sad nod before quickly heading out the door.

"She definitely has a date," Maura says and you agree.

"Do you think that Frankie found the note?" You ask letting your mind drift off to before dinner.

"I need to let Frankie know why I told him he couldn't be with you," You had told Maura as she was picking out her dress for dinner, considering your activities had left her original dress wrinkled.

"Okay, I think he will understand though," She said, as she pulled an emerald dress out of her closet.

"Yeah, but he needs to hear it, I just don't think I can do it face to face, too many emotions." You told her honestly.

"Write a note and put it in the pocket of his present." She had suggest, and at first you were hesitant to the idea, but the more you thought about it, the better it sounded.

So about a half hour before dinner you sat down to write you brother a note.

"_Hey little brother,_

_I know this is cheesy and this isn't something I would normally do, but you need to know somethings and I can't say them face to face, especially if tonight didn't go as well as I hoped it would. If you're reading this it means that you know about Maura and I, and I can only hope that you are happy for us. I love her Frankie, more than anything, but that doesn't change the fact that you had or maybe even have a thing for her. Even if you are happy for us, I still need to explain myself, I told you last year that you couldn't date Maura because she was family, and she was a co worker, at the time I told you that it would be disastrous if it ended, but it was more than that, obviously. I was in love with her then, shit Frankie I was in love with her from the beginning, I just had a little bit of trouble accepting it. I didn't want you to go for Maura, because what if it had worked out, and you two ended up living happily ever after? I knew that I couldn't take seeing you and her so happy, and yeah I know that is selfish of me, but I couldn't help it, when you find the one that you are suppose to be with, that you love more than life itself, the one person in the entire universe that can make you happier than you ever thought possible, well Bub you do some pretty crazy, maybe even some pretty shitty things to make sure that you can be with them. So, I made sure that you would stay away from Maura, at least romantically, and I am sorry for that, it was wrong not to let you know the real reasons behind it all, but I need you to know that I am happy, and that Maura is happy and that we are happy because of each other. We both love you too much to not at least say we are sorry for hurting you in the past, so there ya go, there is my mushy stuff for the year, and so help me Frankie if you tell anyone at the station about this I will kill you, and my girl friend is pretty smart so I bet we could get away with it._

_By the way, I hear that you and that new girl are getting kinda serious, maybe we could go on a double date in the future, if tonight went well that is, and if not, get over it and come anyway. _

_ Love, __Jane."_

You had shown Maura the letter to get her approval and she had smiled and nodded before pressing her lips to yours. You took that as a, 'yes Jane the note is perfect.' So you had put the note in the pocket of the leather jacket that you had purchased after Maura had brought up the idea of giving Frankie her bike.

Now here you were, wondering if your little brother had found the note.

"I'm sure he will find it soon, but he has already said that he is happy, so you need to stop worrying so much." She tells you, as she walks right past the couch and towards the stairs.

"Where ya going Maur?" You whine wanting to just cuddle with her.

"I am going to run us a bath," she states and you can't help but to smile.

"Why?" You ask, not really caring what the answer is.

"To celebrate." She smiles, walking into the bathroom.

"I'll find some candles and wine," you say turning to leave.

"I have candles love just get some wine." She orders and you make your way towards the kitchen stopping in the bedroom to shed your clothes.

"Jane," Maura purrs as you hand her the wine, and she takes in your appearance.

"Turn around love," You order, setting your wine aside so that you can unzip her dress. "I want to thank you for letting me love you," you say as you slide her dress off of her body, kissing between her shoulder blades as you do so. "May I?" You ask, before tugging on her bra.

"Of course Jane." She says, with a laugh, knowing that you didn't have to ask.

"You're beautiful," you whisper as you bend down to slide her lace panties off of her legs.

"The bath is ready," she sighs, before you place a tender kiss on her lips.

"I call back!" You say, completely changing the mood. She laughs at you, shaking her head at your child like behavior.

You settle yourself in the tub, reveling in the feeling of the warm water. "Okay," you say motioning for her to get in, and you smile when she does, settling herself against you. "This is nice," you sigh.

"Why did we wait so long?" She asked, an amused tone in her voice.

"Because I was a chicken shit," you joke.

"I know," She laughs before taking a sip of her wine. "You are comfortable about us though right?" She questions and you can tell that she is genuinely worried.

"Maur, I'm naked in the bath with you." You laugh, not wanting this conversation to go where it is heading.

"Jane, I'm serious." She demands.

"I mean, it's different, and I'm gonna have to work hard to understand how this works, but I love you baby, and that isn't going to change because I don't know what the hell I'm doing." You tell her, wrapping your arms around her, trying in the slightest to keep her calm.

"We are learning together and we will live happily ever after, together." She says, and you have to chuckle at her comment.

"You are such a girly girl, I am so the man in this relationship." You laugh.

"I think the point is that neither of us are men." She says, amused at your comment.

"Okay then I am the butch," you tease.

"Jane!" She laughs, "you know to be in a same sex relationship you are very stereotypical." She responds to your statement.

"Hey, I'm new at this!" You defend yourself.

"I know, just remember that we will be okay, and that I love you." She says, and just like that the mood is back.

"I love you too." You say squeezing her tight against you.

Minutes pass and it is silent except for the sounds of the water as you wash each other's hair and bodies.

"I've dreamed about this before." Maura confesses as she turns her body so that she is laying against you and her eyes are looking into yours.

"Oh really?" You ask, hoping this is going where it seems to be.

"Yes, my first dream ever about you was around five years ago, six months before I realized I loved you." She confesses.

"What was it like?" You question.

"Like this, only you were on top of me." She smiles.

"I like this. I like the way your body feels on top of mine. Feeling your full weight on me helps me realize that you're right here and that you're not going anywhere." You tell her.

"I understand, I like you under me, because I know you can't run. Because we all know that you like to run." She jokes.

"Is that a challenge doctor?" You tease back.

"Jane Rizzoli, there is no way you can get out from under me." She growls.

"Oh but there is Maur." You husk out raising up to get better leverage, planning your escape.

"Whatever, I'm not falling for it." She says pushing you back down.

"Damn it," you mumble, "now let's get back to that dream of yours."

"Uhh, well another one of my other favorites dreams about you also involves a tub." She starts and you nod, waiting for her to continue. "I was on top of you this time," She pauses again moving in so her mouth is inches from your ear. "Well let's just say I was doing some very suggestive things to you." She whispers, sending chills down your spine.

You swallow hard, instantly feeling your mouth go dry. "Go on." You order.

"Well I started out by kissing you." She says, doing so right after her words were out of her mouth. "Then I worked my way down to your neck," She purrs, once again following suit with her words. "Then," she begins again, rubbing your stomach with her fingers.

"Wait Maura." You blurt out and you have no idea how she is going to react.

"Is everything okay?" She asks and you know that she is worried.

"Everything is great baby, I just, it's just, the water, it's cold." You stutter, knowing how silly you sound.

"Okay I have plenty of other dreams that take place somewhere other than the bathroom." She winks as she raises herself off of you, standing up to wrap a towel around herself then you. She tucks the towel in tight around you, "Now would you like my bedroom dream, or my yoga room fantasy, maybe in my study?" She growls out.

"Mmmm maybe where ever we are...when you," you pause for a minute sending her a devilish grin, "Catch me!" You yell out, sprinting by her and out of the master bedroom, down the stairs, and towards the living room.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! What are you doing?" She screeches running after you.

"I am doing what I do best Maur, running." You joke slowing your pace a bit as you enter the living room.

"Well stop!" She pleas.

"Catch me." You shoot back. You are now on the opposite side of the couch from her, and you can tell she is about to pounce. "That is if you can Doctor Isles." You tease.

"Don't under estimate me Detective." She smiles before lunging towards you. You quickly avoid her and head back up the stairs towards the yoga room.

"Oh so the yoga room it is." She says mischievously, sauntering towards you.

"Nope." You shout running past her, towards the end of the hall.

"Jane! This is getting ridiculous" You hear her say as she gives up chasing you. "By the time I am done chasing you I am going to be to tired to have.." She doesn't finish her statement as she takes in your state in her study.

You are perched naked on the desk, her papers thrown wherever you could throw them to get them out of the way, your legs are crossed and your arms are on either side of your body, supporting your weight as you lean back on them. "Too tired to do what?" You asks a comical tone in your voice.

"So you want me to fuck you in my study?" She asks, and its like some unknown force has overtaken her body as she now stalks toward you like a predator that is finally getting to devour it's prey. "Jane? Is that what you want?" She asks stepping in front of you.

"Definitely." You reply, trying to stay focused completely thrown off guard by your girlfriends behavior and language.

"Okay then." She says setting down at the chair in front of you, opening your legs so that she has all the access in the world to you, and as her tongue makes the first swipe through your drenched core, you close your eyes and thank whatever higher power there is out there for sending this amazing woman into your life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, I am so so sorry for the wait. My life has been crazy this past month. I lost one of my dearest friends so that caused me to stop writing for a while, and I just recently found out that I will be expecting a baby in May, so I haven't really been feeling the greatest physically. I am so excited to be a mom though! Anyway that is kind of what inspired this chapter so as always reviews are welcome and these are not my characters at all. **

**Also the POV switches back and forth a lot in this chapter but I have labeled it every time it does. **

Maura's POV

Your alarms sounds far too early the next morning and as you reach across Jane to turn it off you know that you are going to have a hard time getting her up and ready for work. You take a deep breath and roll your neck around trying to wake yourself up completely before you even attempting to rouse the sleeping detective beside you, still snoring into her pillow.

You smile before opening your mouth to speak, but as soon as you do a wave of nausea over take your body. "Shit," you mumble stepping out of the bed and running towards the bathroom. You empty the contents of your stomach into the toilet and as you flush them away you are thankful that Jane has not yet woke up. You pick yourself up off the floor and brush your teeth before stepping into the shower to wash away the memories of what just happened.

You step out of the shower feeling one hundred percent better. You dry off trying to to avoid the reality of what is happening, but you can't avoid it as realization sinks in and a tear falls down your cheek and onto the bathroom floor. "Okay Isles, don't freak out until you know for sure," you prep yourself before going to wake up Jane. "Jane, baby wake up. We have to go to work." You say bending down to face her.

"No, I'm not getting up until the call me in." She grumbles turning away from you.

"I'm sure that by the time you get showered you will be called in, "You sigh, giving her shoulder a little nudge.

"Too tired to shower." She growls, rolling away from you.

"No Jane, you need to get up right now, or you can stay at your apartment tonight." You threaten, knowing inside that if she was at her apartment you would be there also.

"No cuddles?" She whines out, opening one eye to look at you.

"No cuddles," you agree, trying not to laugh at her child like behavior.

"Okay, okay I'm up." She surrenders raising up to kiss you. You smile happy that things are finally as they should be, internally hoping that they would stay that way.

"Hurry and get ready, there is something I need to talk to you about." You tell her with a shaky voice hoping that she won't notice.

"Okay?" She says with a questioning tone at the end, she noticed, you cringe.

"Okay." You repeat trying to swallow your fear.

Should you even tell her? She is the love of your life and you on spending the rest of that life with her, but this isn't something you can just blurt out without absolute certainty that it is true. This is something that could ruin everything. You get dressed and make your way to the kitchen worrying yourself more than necessary. You stand there in your navy blue pencil skirt with a loose fitting cream colored blouse tucked into it, trying to remember if you had done your makeup or not and deciding that it really wasnt that important, and that you should try to decide whether or not you should fill Jane in on your situation.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Jane says as she walks towards you, stopping to peck your lips.

""Yes, I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't worry about what people say about us at work today. You know someone will have something to say, so just ignore them please, for me." You say chickening out of what you really wanted to say, and hopin that you wouldn't get hives because of us.

"Hey I am not going anywhere, no matter what anyone says okay? Nothing is going to make me walk away. I promise." She tells you.

You smile, wrapping your arms around her, "I love you," You say as you rest your head on her shoulders.

"I love you too," She sighs, "but we need to go, we don't want you to be late."

"Too late," You mumble to yourself.

The day passes and around lunch you decide that you need to get yourself some answers. So you begin to run tests on yourself, trying to avoid the lab workers and Jane. You lean against the lab table, viciously tapping your foot while waiting on the results.

"How the hell could you be so stupid?" You ask yourself, before placing a pencil in your mouth and biting down.

You wait what seems like an eternity when really it's only five minutes before finally the system beeps and you rush towards the printer to snatch the results before Suzie can get them. You feel like falling to the ground and crying yourself into the next world when you read the results, instead though, you head back to your office and settle in your chair trying to think of a solution.

"You need to call Jane." You say out loud to yourself only now realizing that you are crying.

"Hey baby," Jane answers and you nearly break out in a whole new wave of sob at the thought that you may never hear her call you that again.

"Can you come down here please?" You ask trying to keep your voice calm, but you fail miserably.

"Yeah I will be there in two minutes, and you can tell me what's wrong when I get there, but just calm down okay." She orders and the worry in her voice does nothing to help you.

"Okay," you agree before hanging up and sagging in your chair.

"Maur? What's wrong love?" She asks as she runs into your office and straight to your side.

"I can't lose you, I can't not right after I finally have you," You ramble out, looking desperately into Jane's eyes.

"Maura, what is going on?" She asks you, forcibly taking your hands.

"I did something really stupid Jane, and now I am going to lose you." You cry out pulling her into you so that you can hold her one last time before she walks out of your life.

"You aren't going to lose me damn it what is wrong?" she asks pulling away so that you can see her face.

"I'm pregnant Jane, and I am sure, okay before you ask, I am sure." You barely sob out before she is pulling you into her for a almost too tight hug.

"How Maura? Who?" She asks and you can hear how hurt she is before you even look into her eyes.

"It was right after Jack and I broke up, you were working a case, I was upset, so I went out. I got drunk, like really drunk and I went home with someone." You start and you want to kiss away the pain that you now see on your love's face.

"Who Maura, who was he?" She asks you again.

"I don't remember his name, it was never supposed to be more than that night, and it still won't be, I don't want him to know." You tell her and she steps away from you. "Please don't be mad at me." You beg as the tears form in her eyes.

"I'm not mad Maura, I'm hurt, and upset." She takes a deep breath. "I'm hurt because I thought that you have loved me for a while and it just seems like I would have been the first person you called and took comfort in. I'm upset, because I should have been there for you so that you would have never done something so stupid." She explains and you break down all over again.

"Jane, you were at work, and I knew in the state that I was in that I would have taken advantage of you." You try to explain yourself.

She cuts you off, "That would have been better than what is going on now." She laughs out an annoyed laugh that you've only heard a few times.

"It's all going to work out okay." You say and you can't help but to find the irony in the fact that you are now reassuring her.

"I don't Maura, I don't see how it is going to work right now." She says, and even though you know it is scientifically impossible you feel your heart start to tear.

"It will Jane, I love you, and you love me, and we will make it work." You say stepping up to her so that you can cup her face in your hands.

"I love you Maur, this is just..ugh..it's a lot to take in right now. How about you go home early, I will go back to my place and think a little bit, I will be at your house later to tell you what I am going to do." She says, and even though there is hope in her statement the part where you lose her is laced in there too.

"Okay, but please, I am begging you Love, do not leave me." You say and you hope that it's enough to keep her with you.

"I love you too." She says, kissing your forehead before she exits your room, and you can't help but worry that she is exiting your life as well.

****

**Jane's POV**

You walk out of the station and head straight to your apartment, funny you couldn't even bring yourself to think of it as your home anymore because Maura's house was your home. But you can't think about that right now, right now you have to think about what you plan to do about your relationship since receiving the news earlier. After you unlocked the door and stepped inside your apartment for the first time since beginning your relationship with Maura, you head to your bedroom to put on whatever work out close you can find fast and head back out the door only stopping to turn on your ipod and put your headphones into your ears.

You run. You don't know if you are running away from Maura or towards the answer and it seems like you keep changing your mind. You have wanted a life with Maura for as long as you remember, you had wanted to set down and pick out a donor and go to the fertility treatments and watch as your baby grew inside of Maura. Your baby that you had set down and talked about, planned for, and that you both wanted. Now though you were faced with the problem of this one night stand guy that Maura didn't even know. What if he had a history of heart failure or cancer, or some crazy hereditary illness that you would know nothing about because your genius girlfriend had decide to be stupid and careless for once in her life.

You run, not paying attention to your surrounding, knowing that your feet will carry you as far as they can. You think about the options and suddenly it seems that there is only two that are feasible. One, you forget about Maura and walk away for good, no more late night phone calls when you can't sleep, or half and half pizza when really you both know she will eat more pepperoni than you, no more waking up in her arms, or falling asleep wrapped up in her naked form, no more Maura. Secondly, you go to her house and tell her that you are there for her, and for the baby. You get down on your knees and wrap your arms around her waist and never let go until you have convinced both her and yourself that you aren't going anywhere. You can walk right into her house and tell her that you can't wait to have a little girl with curly blonde hair running around your house, or a little boy that would break the window with a baseball or ride Bass around like a very slow horse. You smiled just thinking about the second.

"Damn it!" You groan when your leg cramps up and you finally have to look up to see where you have ended up and laugh when you see that you are on Maura's street. "I guess I knew where I was going the whole time." You laugh as you walk towards her front door.

You walk in without knocking and your heart breaks at the sight in front of you. Maura Isles, your Maura on the kitchen floor, head in her hands, sobbing because of you. "Oh Maura." You sigh as you kneel down beside her.

****

**Maura's POV **

"You got here quicker than I thought you would." You sniffle as Jane settles beside you on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, well it didn't take me very long for me to realize that I was stupid to ever think that I could walk away from you, and our baby." She say taking your hands in hers.

"Our baby?" You question not sure you heard her right.

"I love you, and this baby, even though it's not exactly how I would have hoped we would start a family, it is the beginning of our family, and I am going to try my best to be a good mom and a good partner to you." She says reaching out to take your hand.

"I can't wait to start a family with you." You tell her and she leans in and kisses your lips, sweetly, knowing that you can feel every emotion that she is pouring into it. "Okay I love you." You say pulling away, "but you smell like you just ran a marathon." You joke standing up and pulling her along with you towards the bathroom.

"Go on a date with me." Jane says stopping before you reach the bathroom. You know that Jane isn't much on dates and the fact that she is asking you causes butterflies to flutter in your stomach.

"Yes Jane I will most definitely go on a date with you." You say giving her a kiss before wrapping your arms around her neck.

"Good, tomorrow at six, it is going to be the best date of your life, and no I will not give you a hint." She says and you laugh at how well she really knows you.

"I'm sure it will be," you sigh before heading to the bathroom to wash away any insecurities that the day has brought.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the short chapter, but I will have another update to you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is the chapter about the date, no smut, but I promise that will be back very soon! Thank you for the reviews, and for sticking with this story. Not my characters, just what I wish would happen. **

Maura's POV

You wake up the next morning and instinctively reach for Jane. Although it has only been a few days since you have confessed your feelings to each other, it feels like you've been beside her your whole life. You slide your hand across the mattress and peek open your eyes when you realize that Jane is gone.

"Jane?" You call out, raising up to look into the bathroom. "Baby where are you?" You call out again, no answer. "She ran." You say, and you are so hurt, she had to leave because of the baby. She probably realized that it is just too much work and that you aren't worth it. You turn your head to look at her side of the bed and you almost want to cry, until you see to piece of paper that is taking Jane's place on the pillow.

"_Hey Baby! I wanted to make this like a real official date, and to do that I have to pick you up. Well, in order to pick you up I have to leave your house, without you, so don't worry like I'm sure you are doing right now, I didn't run, and I can't wait to start a family with you. So I will pick you up at six, so be ready. I won't be coming down to the morgue to sneak kisses today, because that would be against the first date rules. Oh and Maura, when I say be ready I mean where jeans, a comfortable shirt, and some shoes that you can walk in please, we are going to be doing quite a lot tonight. That was not a hint btw. I love you so so much and I can't wait to see you. Oh, also make sure not to eat anything for dinner, I have special plans. (Also not a hint.)_

_Forever Yours, Jane"_

You smile and allow a tear to slip out of the corner of your eye. She didn't run, and she wasn't going to. God you love this woman so much. You can't even fathom what being away from her for an entire day is going to do to you, especially with the anticipation of tonight.

You shower and shave thoroughly wanting to be perfect for your night with Jane. You find yourself singing a song that you don't even know all the words to simply because the ones you can remember sound like Jane. "Oh you're in my veins and I can not get you out." You sing in your slightly off key voice as you rinse Jane's shampoo from your hair, inhaling deeply the scent of her.

The day passes entirely too slow for you, waiting on six o'clock feels like waiting for six tomorrows from now. You fix yourself breakfast, as well as some for Bass and Jo Friday. You do your hair and makeup until it is perfect. You dress and redress, hoping that what you have picked out is what Jane will agree is acceptable, and as you look at yourself in the mirror you are sure that she will. She loves you in jeans, and this shirt is simple, a plain bright yellow tee shirt, but with a deep v showing Jane's favorite part of your anatomy. Shoes, you think, shoes will be the problem. Jane has a very different idea of what comfortable footwear, you sigh and slip into a pair of sea foam green ballet flats knowing that Jane would not accept you in heels tonight.

By the time you get home at five you are absolutely restless, work did little to relieve your excitment and nerves for the night and now that you're alone waiting is as bad as ever. You feed Jo and Bass again, and when you look at the clock only five minutes has passed. So you apply perfume to your neck, hoping that it's not too strong, and when that only takes up another minute you groan in frustration. Forty nine minutes, just enough time to completely clean your house top to bottom.

You try not to work up a sweat as you mop your floors and dust the walls. Cleaning seems to help the time go by though and before you realize Jane is knocking on your door. You smile, she never knocks, but this is a real date and so of course she is not going to barge right in.

"Hey beautiful." She says as you open the door and your smiles grows brighter as you take in her appearance, she has on dark wash jeans and her Property of Boston Police Department shirt, and even though you've seen her like this a thousand times it still takes your breath away, the way that she looks so comfortable in her own skin.

"Hello my love," You say leaning into kiss her, it's quick because she pulls away before you can get carried away.

"We have a date to get to Maur, no smooching." She laughs and you can't help but to laugh with her. "But I do love those jeans on you." She growls.

You smile, "I know," you tell her. She walks you too the car and opens your door for you and even though it is gesture that she performs often you find it endearing how serious she is about all this. "So are we going to the park, a picnic maybe? Or maybe we are on a tour of colonial Boston, it is one of my favorite things to do you know." You say trying to pry information out of Jane.

"No way Maura, I'm not telling you, you will just have to be patient and find out as we go." She tells you and you roll your eyes, but smile anyway.

The drive is one that you recognize, but you push that aside, Jane is probably taking a shortcut to what romantic date she is planning for you. Yet as you pull up outside of BPD you can't help but feel disappointed. "The station?" You ask and you don't even try to mask the confusion in your voice.

"Yeah, this is our first stop, so come on." She says pulling you up out of the car. She doesn't say anything as you walk into the lobby, and for some reason that worries you more than it should. You know you should have faith in Jane, but right now it is hard to. "I have loved you for a very long time." She whispers just as you're about to step around the corner to the cafe.

"I love you too." You smile as you walk hand in hand up to the counter.

"So this is our first stop, and I know that it isn't ideal, but I promise this is only the beginning." She says and you feel as if there is something you are missing.

"Why the Division One Cafe?" You ask slowly, quietly, afraid of hurting her.

She takes your hand and leads you to the counter, "Here, you stand right...there," she tells you as she maneuvers you where you need to be, before walking a few steps to the counter. Her Mother gives her a questioning look, knowing that the two of you had a date tonight, and probably wondering, just as much as you, why you were here. "Ma' do you know what happened in this exact spot about seven years ago?" She asks and then it sinks in the reason for the stop here.

"No?" Angela says, still staring quizzingly at her only daughter.

"Well, Ma' this is the first place I ever laid eyes on the woman of my dreams." She says and you smile at her. "This is the place that I felt the earth shift under my feet, and hear angels singing all around me." She adds and you can't help, but to laugh.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry I didn't catch on quicker." You apologise moving to stand beside her.

She kisses your temple and chuckles a bit, "It's okay love, Ma' get us some coffee please, and this time, I am paying for you." She jokes again, and you find yourself become more and more excited for what was to come next.

You drink your coffee at the same table that you always set at, stealing glances and lingering touches as if it really was a first date. The silences isn't uncomfortable at all, in fact, it is comforting. Knowing that you that you can just be with Jane and still feel as loved as you do overwhelms you. "I love you," Jane mouths, in the middle of one of your lingering glances at her.

"I love you," You say out loud, breaking the bubble that seems to have surrounded you. She smiles and leans in to kiss you, breaking the first date rules that she had set for herself.

"So are you ready for our second stop?" She asks you quietly, her husky voice barely above a whisper.

"Most definitely." You say before standing up and making your way to the car, excited for the rest of the night. "So where is our next stop detective?" You ask Jane while she is driving down another road that is also all too familiar to you.

"You will just have to wait and see." She laughs turning up the song on the radio. You drive a while longer and she pulls into a parking lot that you haven't been in for at least a year.

"I am excited to see what this is." You admit as Jane leads you to the field that you have known almost as long as you have known Jane.

"Well stand right there," She says, pulling you to stand to the side of home plate before she stepped away from you so that she could take in your whole form. "This, Maura, this is the first place you ever shocked me. Sure you surprise me all the time and amaze me everyday with your intelligence and your Google talk, but Maura this right here was the first time I was ever shocked by you." She laughs and you know that she is replaying the memory in her head. " You got up there in your ridiculous body suit and stood in your crazy batting stance that should have never worked in a million years and I thought there was no way that you were going to hit it, but then you did, you really hit it and it completely shocked me. Probably because I doubted you could do it. So this was not only the first place you ever shocked me, but this was the last place I ever doubted you." She finishes and you walk over to her.

"You shock me, every day Jane. You deal with me and love me, and listen to my google talk. That shocks me, because I've never had the opportunity to experience someone like you." You kiss her before she can reply. "Now I assume that this is not our last stop, so shall we continue?" You ask taking her hand.

"Of course." She smiles and leads you to the car, and to your next destination.

"Jane are we going to your apartment?" You question, internally hoping that this wasn't the end of the date.

"Yes ma'am, but no more questions." She tells you sternly.

You laugh and wait quietly until you pull into the parking lot at Jane's building. "I don't mean to sound whining, but I hope this is where we eat because I followed your directions and didn't eat and it is starting to have it's affects." You say as she pulls you up the stairs towards her door.

"Yes love this is where we eat, I made your favorite." She tells you pulling out her keys and unlocking the door.

"Gnocchi and spinach alfredo?" You question a smile appearing on your face.

She laughs at you, opening her door, "Yeah," She confirms as you step in and take a deep breath of the amazing aroma.

"Mmmm, smells delicious." You moan, following Jane to the kitchen where your food has already been plated and is still warm. "How did you do this?" You question, not wanting to assume.

"I cooked it all right before I picked you up, then I left it on the stove to stay warm, but I didn't want there to be a mess when we got here so I texted frankie when we were leaving the station and he came and cleaned up for me" She explains

"Well, it is a great dinner love, and I have loved this date." You say setting down, as Jane pulls your chair out for you. You hope that this isn't the end of the date. You can think of so many other things that you would like to do with Jane tonight. Or do to Jane, you allow yourself to think.

"It's not over yet, this is just intermission." She tells you and you can tell by the tone in her voice that she knows what you were thinking.

"Oh really, is this our last stop?" You question, allowing yourself to look at down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"No," she laughs. "It is not, you still have a very long night ahead of you." You can help but feel a flush of excitement at her words.

You eat, and carry on conversation like always and before you know it Jane is clearing the table and putting the plates in the dishwasher. "So, where to next?" You smile as you stand up and pick up your purse, waiting for Jane to put on her jacket.

"Mmmm how about we take another minute for intermission." She husks in your ear, wrapping her arms around your waist from behind.

"I like the sound of that." You moan out suddenly not caring if you go anywhere else tonight.

"I really do love you in these jeans." She tells you sliding her hands down to rub your thighs.

"I know," You smile, remembering why you picked them.

"God, I love you." She smiles turning you around so that you are facing her.

"I love you too." You smile.

"You know, this was the first place you ever saved my life." She begins.

"How so?" You ask her.

"That night Hoyt came after me the second time, and trashed my apartment. When you brought me that mini Bass," She laughs looking at you to make sure that you remember. "You kept me from doing something stupid that night. I had never once thought about taking my own life, but that night I was so scared, and tired, and I had decided that I was putting everyone I loved in danger and I thought that it was the best option. Then, you showed up and I remembered that I couldn't go because I had an amazing best friend, I was still in denial over the whole being in love with you thing." She smiles and you can't help but smile back. "I love you Maura, and I will never ever let you go."

"I love you too," you reply, leaning in to kiss her briefly.

"Let's go, the night is still young." She says pulling you out the door.

You watch out the window as the night passes by and for the first time all night you can't place where you are going. "Jane, where are we going?" You ask looking over at her.

"You'll know soon enough," she says and if the tone of her voice has any indication of where you are going you don't want to go. And when you pull up outside of the abandoned warehouse you are positive you do not want to be here.

"Jane, no. Let's not do this, we have plenty of good memories we don't need to reflect on the bad." You tell her when she comes around the passenger side of the car to let you out.

"Maura, I want to tell you about this, you can stay in the car if you like." She say squatting down so that she is on your eye level.

"Okay, that sounds good." You agree smiling a sad smile, and looking at the building where Jane had shot Paddy and your whole life had flipped upside down.

"Well," she starts, "this was the first place anyone ever broke my heart completely in two." She says and her voice cracks with emotion. "I was too scared to admit it to you then but I loved you more than anything and I was hurting because I was losing the love of my life and there was nothing I could do. Some people say that when they lose someone they feel like there is an empty space where there heart should be, but that's not how it was for me. I wish it was, then maybe it wouldn't have hurt so bad, it felt like my heart had ripped right in two and it was just staying inside my chest to taunt me and hurt me as much as it could." She says choking back a sob.

"Jane, the point is that you didn't lose me and we are happy now." You try to insist as a tear slips out of your detectives eye.

"The point is that I am never going to do something to put us at risk again, even if I think I am right, I will not risk losing you. I want you forever, you and as many baby Maura's you are willing to give me." She says, leaning up to kiss you. "I love you more than anything in the world so in order to keep you and have good times, I need to remember the bad times so that I don't screw up again." She laughs a short laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"I love you too, now let's get out of here please." You plea pulling at her shirt urging her to her side of the car.

"So there is only a few places left," She tells you as she pulls out of the warehouse parking lot and wipes away a few stray tears.

She pulls up outside of the hospital and you find yourself once again begging her not to go in. "Jane, I said only good memories."

"This Doctor Isles is the first place I ever let myself admit that I was madly and deeply in love with you." She said with a proud tone in her voice.

"On which of our many trips did you admit that to yourself?" You question her.

"When you saved that baby, and became a kangaroo volunteer." She explains and you can't help but smile in shock.

"I remember that, you started looking at me differently. It was only a few weeks after I had admitted it to myself." You take her hand and watch her look back on the memory.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you Maura."

"I can't wait to have a baby with you either." You reply kissing her softly.

"Two more stops, and then this date is over." She says as she pulls away from the hospital.

"That's it, you're not going to give me some big long speech about how it came to be known to you that you were in love with me?" You tease, wanting some sort of a story from her.

"It happened when you smiled at me while holding that baby, I found myself thinking that it was our baby and I was seeing him for the first time, and then I started thinking about how we would raise him and the way that you would look with him asleep in your arms, and I guess after that I couldn't deny it anymore." She says never taking her eyes off of the road, but finding your hand with her own.

"Well, now we get to raise a baby, and you get to experience all those things." You smile, subconsciously rubbing the non existent baby bump that you were patiently awaiting.

When she pulls up outside your house you find yourself confused. "I thought," you start but Jane holds up her hand to stop you.

"Just go with it please, do not analyze." She orders getting out of the car and jogging around to your side.

"Okay, so what is the significance of my house?" You question, a small smile playing at your lips.

"It is the first place I ever made love to you." She husks in your ear as you unlock the door.

"It is the only place we have ever made love," You comment.

"And I plan on carrying on that tradition tonight." She nearly growls as she lifts you off of the floor in one swift movement.

"That was the perfect end to a perfect date" You pant out as Jane crawls back up your body, planting kisses wherever she can.

"Hey, who said anything about the date being over?" She scoffs.

"Well considering the fact that we both orgasmed twice and it is almost midnight, I assumed that it was over." You state.

"Well, you just get some sleep, this date will be continuing in the morning." She yawns as she pulls you closer.

You drift off to sleep with a smile on your face as Jane places her scarred hand over the spot that she knows your unborn child is growing inside you. "I love you," She whispers and you know in your heart that she is talking to the both of you.

**There you have it, don't worry I will be updating asap! Reviews please, I thrive off of them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short chapter because I felt like writing it. Tell me what you think. Not my characters, but I love to play with them. **

Jane's POV

You wake up completely wrapped up in your favorite person. You look at Maura, asleep in your arms, her legs intertwined with yours, her hair a mess, and her mouth slightly opened. You smile, this is what your life was always going to be like and you couldn't be happier about it. She stretches a bit and lets out a small moan. "God you are beautiful." You say, not knowing if she is still asleep.

"Thanks," she whispers a small sleepy smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "You too."

"Thanks." You reply, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She smells so good even after making love and sleeping all through the night tangled up with you, she still smells amazing. You can't help yourself as you kiss down her jaw and behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" She laughs.

"I told you that the date would continue today." You mumble against her neck before your tongue darts out to taste her skin.

"Mmm okay." She sighs and you smile.

"I was actually thinking of trying another first." You say, suddenly shy as you place yourself over top of her.

"Anything," she smiles, reaching up to move your hair out of your face.

"Okay, but if you don't like it you have to tell me to stop okay, I don't want you to be miserable." You make her promise and she nods. You lean down and kiss her softly, sweetly, but that doesn't last long as she soon become impatient and slips her tongue into your mouth.

"I'm sure I will love it." She purrs into your ear.

You move to straddle one of her thighs and when you lift up one of her legs to wrap it around your hip you see realization set in on her face, and shortly after, pure arousal takes its place. "I've never done this before, but I've done some research." You tell her nervously.

"It's okay, I want you so bad right now, just please Jane." She pleads with you and before she can say any more you press your soaked center to hers. "Oh God Jane." She hisses out as you begin to move your hips creating a friction that is by far one of the best things you've ever experienced.

You moan as your clit rubs viciously against Maura's. "I love you," you pant out as she rolls her core against yours making it hard for you to do anything except return the favor.

"So good Jane, don't stop," she pants out when you make your movements faster and harder. You can't speak, can't concentrate on anything except the woman below you and the slick sounds of the two of you moving together.

You feel the tell tale signs of your orgasm approaching and you look into Maura's eyes, "I'm close Maur, so close." You grunt as you grind into her in a whole new direction.

"Me too," she moans and before you know it she is raised up facing you, placing kisses to your jaw and cheek. "Jane." She calls out as her orgasm hits her full force, and as she falls over the edge so do you, calling out her name.

"Wow," you say placing your forehead on hers trying to catch your breath.

"I love you." She says, bringing her hands up to wrap them around your neck.

"I love you too," you say kissing her softly.

"That was the best date ever." She laughs and you chuckle along with her.

"Still not over." You sigh against against her shoulder.

"Okay, then what's next?" She asks, moving herself against your still sensitive clit.

"Not that," You say and you hear the cutest whine ever come out of your girlfriends mouth. "Not that I wouldn't love to, it's just we are kind of on a dead line for our last stop." You explain and she gives you a quizzical look. "But I promise we will pick this up as soon as we get back."

"Okay, but you owe me." She tells you as she stands up and saunters off to the bathroom.

You shower after Maura, and even with blow drying your hair and getting it under control you still have to wait fifteen minutes for her to finish getting ready.

"Maura, come one, we have to go." You complain from the kitchen as you pour coffee into travel mugs for the both of you.

"I'm ready," She laughs walking into the kitchen and snaking her arms around your middle. "You need to relax, I'm sure whatever it is that you have planned to officially end our date will still be there if we are five minutes late." She tells you and you shake your head.

"Well, I don't want to take that chance, so come on, we really have to go." You say nearly pulling her out the door and to the car.

"Jane, please calm down, I have loved this date so far and I am sure that this part will be no different." She tells you as you fidget with the dials on the radio.

"I'm just not entirely sure how you will feel about this part, but I am trying to be calm so that you will be calm, so that the baby will be calm, but I am totally freaking out." You ramble on, your nerves getting worse with each passing second. This had been on your mind since the change in yours and Maura's relationship and when you started planning the date it just seemed like the thing that needed to be done.

"Where are we?" She asks you as you pull into the two story house that you had found by chance on your run to clear your head, but as soon as you saw it you pictured yourself carrying Maura over the threshold after your wedding, and raising a baby with her, and now that those dreams were actually possible you couldn't help but call the realtor. So now here you were walking around the car to open the door for your girlfriend.

"Home, if you like it." You say quietly taking Maura's hand in yours and pulling her from the car.

"What?" She asks confused, as she looks between you and the house.

"I want to buy this house for us, I have enough money saved to put a down payment and I know that your house is perfect, but I want something that is ours, something that we can start our lives together in and raise a family in. I want this to be our first home together Maura." You say and you see the look of worry in her eyes. "Please don't say no until you look inside." You beg.

"I'm not saying no, I love you so much and you amaze me so much." She kisses you, "Let's go look at our house."

You take Maura through the house, telling her where the babies room will be, and where you will put her yoga room and your work out room, you tell her about how you will decorate for Christmas, and where you will eat your breakfast. And after a half hour of walking around the house Maura stops you on your second trip to the master bedroom. "Let's do it, let's buy the house." She says with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Really?!" You ask, looking at her while excitement courses through your veins so fast that you think you might pass out.

"When do we move in?" She asks the realtor, nodding her head.

"As soon as the down payment and any other loans you need to get go through." The realtor answers for you.

"No loans will be necessary." Maura replies and you quickly turn your head to look at her.

"Excuse us," You smile at the realtor, "Maura, I can't buy the house, I have enough for a down payment and then a little left in my savings." You explain.

"Jane, if this is going to be our house, then WE are going to buy it, together." She says to you, and you can't help yourself from shaking your head at her.

"Maura, I want to do something for you, and I can't get you anything that you don't already have, but I can pay for this house, little by little." You tell her, hoping that she will understand.

"Jane, my love, you have to know that you give me so much more than anyone else could ever give me." She says to you as she takes your face in her hands. "You have given me love, and happiness, and hope for an amazing future. No house is going to make me love you anymore or any less okay, you Jane Rizzoli make me fall more and more in love with you everyday just by being you, okay you don't need to buy a house to make me love you." She finishes her statement with a kiss.

"Okay, but we are going half and half on all of the bills." You say, not being able to say no to her.

"Deal." She says, turning back to face the realtor.

"So no loans?" The realtor asks a hopeful smile on her face.

"No loans, and I can get you the down payment by tonight," you agree.

"Okay then, you should be able to move in with in the next week, I will keep you informed." She shakes both of your hands and leads you out to the driveway. "Oh and by the way, the neighbor, he's a pastor at the local church, so I don't know how he will feel about the two of you, so be careful." She warns and you almost laugh.

"Please, when a homophobic preacher is all I have to worry about my life will be peaceful." You tell her, turning around to look at your new home."It's beautiful." You say wrapping your arms around Maura's waist. "This is our home." You laugh picking her up and spin her around before planting a kiss on her lips, not caring what your new neighbor might think

"This is where we are going to start our lives together." Maura whispers in your ear, and you smile, maybe your life will be peaceful anyway.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
